


Lost On Fire

by DoYouWantToKnow (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Female Leo, Had to make the song fit, I felt like writing this, So yeah, Thank You!, What Was I Thinking?, oh well, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoYouWantToKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably stupid, but I did try.<br/>Female Leo SongFic: Girl On Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost On Fire

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

Leo hardly remembers when she discovers her powers. She was only two, after all.

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

She remembers her mother screaming, "Leona, get away!" as the house begins to burn brighter. Her mother is the only one to ever call her Leona.

_She's living in a world and it's on fire_

All of her nightmares are filled with screams and fire, burning everyone around her.

_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

When she gets a peaceful night, she dreams of lifting herself up in the sky and flying away. But peaceful nights are hard to come by for her.

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got both feet on the ground_

She is a realist, knowing when to hide from the big kids and when to confront them. And most of the tme, she isn't too badly injured.

_And she's burning it down_

Once, a big scary guy tries to kidnap her. She sets his clothes on fire.

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got her head in the clouds_

She does have dreams of a better life, though. 

_And she's not backing down_

It's an illusion she holds close to herself, that she vows not to let go.

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

She sets herself ablaze sometimes, just to see if she still can.

_She's walking on fire..._

Leo feels likes she's engulfed by her fires sometimes.

_This girl is on fire..._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

No one knows what she can do. The last one to know was her Mama, and she's gone.

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

It's better, safer, for no one else to know.

_Better look the other way_

Piper meets her in Wilderness Camp, and is her actual first friend.

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

Piper accidentally mistook her for a boy the first time she saw her, with Leo's short, dark, curly hair and set face.

_She's on top of the world_

Later she meets Jason, and she feels so loved with the two of them with her.

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_

_We got our feet on the ground_

But Leo soon sees that Piper likes Jason, and when they get together Leo feels alone once again.

_And we're burning it down_

She cares too much to show her sadness over their happiness.

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_Got our head in the clouds_

She can almost believe that they're all friends, nothing more, sometimes.

_And we're not coming down_

She hides behind smiles and corny jokes, surprised at how easy it is. 

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

She still hasn't told her friend about her... abilities. She doesn't think they'll ever know.

_She's walking on fire..._

Her life is full of tears which never quite put her fire out. 

_This girl is on fire..._

She never lost her cursed abilities with fire, after so many years.

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_

She will not stay behind while her friends leave on this quest.

_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

Everyone is looking at her, but they will never convince her to abandon her friends. 

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

She can finally show the world her powers. She feels so free. 

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

They still can't look behind her careful mask, or get through the walls around her heart.

_And it's a lonely world_

No one can tell that she wears a mask. 

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

Her fire won't go out, despite her tears and the smothering of others. 

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

She's more free than she's been... well, ever.

_She's walking on fire..._

Leo's heart thumps as she dances among her flames.

_This girl is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh..._

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Thanks to all those kind enough to review/comment on my other story!


End file.
